The Trio of Fighters
by aeods
Summary: Me, my sister and our friend begin our Pokemon Journey
1. THE BABY BEGINNING

THE BABY BEGGINNING  
  
A/N: This is my first pokemon story and the two characters are me and my sister and our friend. I have made one new town where we start but the rest belongs to nintendo.  
  
*******  
  
There was not a cloud in the sky in Indigo town when three young trainers awoke to begin their journey. There was: Alex, who was ten, he had chosen Magby to start with, Catherine, who was eight(A new law had passed allowing people as young as eight to become trainers) had chosen Smoochem, and Gena, who was ten, who had chosen Wynaut.  
  
They were all really excited as a new belt, poke-belt, had been made, a belt that held twenty pokemon at a time and was still comfortable.  
  
Indigo town was located to the west of Pallet Town so their first destination was Viridian, where they would hope to each catch a Rattata, a Pidgey and a Sentret.  
  
"So if we're going to Viridian then I get to catch the first Pidgey that we see." Said Alex, who was a bit bored with the girls who were constantly sending out their pokemon and patting them.  
  
He had tried it once and ended up with a scorched hand. Suddenly there was an explosion up ahead.  
  
"What was that?" Catherine cried as she ducked for cover.  
  
Alex spotted to shapes from between the grime from the dust cloud.  
  
It seemed that a Rattata and a Pidgey had gotten into a fight, Alex spotted the reason of the explosion, Pidgey had been continuously ramming into the ground, making a loud noise and stirring a lot of dust.  
  
Since the Pidgey was weak and was not able to fly Alex took the chance.  
  
"Go, Lava!" In a blaze of light his Magby appeared.  
  
"Lava, use your pound!" Magby's eyes grew angry and its fist smashed down on the Pidgey's head.  
  
The Pidgey fell to the ground like a pack of stones.  
  
"Go Pokeball!" said Alex and threw a Pokeball at it.  
  
The Pokeball shook a bit and then was still.  
  
"All right! I got a Pidgey!" Alex said.  
  
Gena looked determined.  
  
"Go Wynaut, I choose you!" She threw the Pokeball and Wynaut appeared.  
  
The Rattata opened its mouth and bit down hard on Wynaut.  
  
"Wynaut, use mirror coat." Wynaut glowed and suddenly Rattata fell to the floor, but was struggling to get up.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Gena said and threw the ball at the Rattata, the ball shook furiously and burst open.  
  
Gena looked disappointed so Catherine felt sorry for her.  
  
"Go Bigkiss!" As Smoochem appeared Catherine called out, "Bigkiss use lovely kiss!"  
  
Smoochem opened its lips and gave the Rattata a big slobbery kiss, then the Rattata smiled and fell asleep.  
  
"Go, Pokeball." Said Gena and this time successfully caught the Rattata.  
  
"Yes! I caught it!" said Gena pumping the air with her fist.  
  
"With a little help from me," said Catherine grinning, Alex went over to Catherine.  
  
"I believe that there is a Sentret herd near by," said Alex. Catherine nodded, "Right," and she hurried off.  
  
Gena looked puzzled, "Where is she going?" Gena asked. "To find a Sentret," said Alex, "Now we can have a two-on-two battle to determine the stronger of us, Go Pidgey, Go Lava."  
  
Alex sent them out in a blaze of light.  
  
Gena looked determined, "Go Wynaut, go Rattata!"  
  
They also appeared. "Pidgey use sandstorm, Lava, use flamethrower on Wynaut." Alex said, pumped up.  
  
"Wynaut use mirror coat, Rattata, use bite," As the attacks were set, Pidgey blew up a huge sandstorm that pummelled Wynaut and Rattata.  
  
Then Magby's Flamethrower hit Wynaut, but was reflected by the mirror coat.  
  
Then Rattata bit into Pidgey and Pidgey fell to the ground. "Pidgey retu- huh?" Pidgey was struggling to get up, but then Alex had to shield his eyes from the light, as Pidgey evolved,  
  
"Alright! Go Pidgiotto gust attack." And with that Rattata and Wynaut were both knocked from the field.  
  
"Ok Alex, you win fair and square." Said Gena.  
  
"Thanks for the battle Gena, you helped my Pidgey evolve." Alex said.  
  
Just then Catherine came back with a triumphant glint in her eye, but she looked puzzled as she saw that Alex also had a glint of triumph in his eye. "What did I miss?" She asked.  
  
***  
  
NEXT TIME: The three-way battle with Brock commences in: THE SURPRISE FIGHT  
  
So, what did you think? This is only my first chapter, but hopefully I will go until the Hoenn Pokemon League. Along the way I will try to answer your questions. 


	2. THE SUPRISE BATTLE

THE SURPRISE BATTLE  
  
Alex, Catherine and Gena were making a stop off in Viridian City. Alex was happy with his new Pidgeotto and was training it in Viridian forest. Catherine on the other hand was just playing with her Smoochem and Sentret in the forest. Gena had taken her Rattata out and was now trying to catch a Poochyena.  
  
"All right Rattata, you did great, now, Pokeball go!" Said Gena and threw the Pokeball in a spinning Red-White blur. The Poochyena looked a bit startled as it was enveloped in a white light, then it disappeared inside. The Pokeball shook, once, twice, three times. "All right, I caught it!" Gena said happily, holding up the Pokeball, which held her new Poochyena.  
  
Alex on the other hand, had raised his Pidgeotto really high and was now training Magby. "Lava, use ember on the Zigzagoon!" Magby shot out a blazing heap of fire and scorched the Zigzagoon. It fell to the floor trying to get up. "Sweet! Pokeball go!" Alex threw the Pokeball and Zigzagoon disappeared inside. The ball shook, once, twice, three times. "All right, I caught it!" Alex said pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Just then a Caterpie crawled into the clearing. "You know what to do, Lava ember!" The flames hit the Caterpie and it fell back a bit, it was scorched. "Way t g- huh?" The Caterpie stood up, only it wasn't Caterpie any more, it was a Metapod! "All right Lava, this one doesn't seem to want to give up, use ember then pound!" Magby flew forward blowing fire from its mouth and then pounding the Metapod like there was no tomorrow. But just before either attack hit, the Metapod had used Harden! "Damn it! It just won't give up!" Alex growled.  
  
Just then a girl wandered into the clearing, "Have you seen my Caterpie?" She asked. Alex pointed, "I think it just evolved." "Oh! Yay! I have a Metapod, now that's one step closer to a Butterfry!" She said, "Oh by the way, I'm Soulder, the new gym leader at Pewter City, since my big brother left. And now I've changed the gym to bug!" Soulder said. "Ok then, I challenge you to a three on three battle with three pokemon each on the field at one time, my sister and my friend will complete our side." Alex said laying down the rules for the battle. "Ok, go get your sister and friend and follow me to Pewter."  
When they reached the gym Soulder sent out her Pokemon, a Beautifly, Metapod and Beedrill. Alex sent out Magby, Gena sent out Poochyena and Catherine sent out Smoochem. "Let the battle commence!" Said the referee. "Lava, use ember on the Metapod!" Alex said. "Poochy, use sand attack on the Metapod so it won't see Alex's attack coming!" Gena said. Poochyena nodded, it started creating a loud cloud of dust around Metapod, so Metapod couldn't see Magby's attack and took a direct hit.  
  
Meanwhile Catherine had managed to make Beedrill fall asleep and had frozen Beautifly's wings together. "Now Smoochem use pound on Beautifly!" Smoochem nodded and smashed its fist into Beautifly. "Beautifly, use flamethrower to burn away the ice!" Soulder said. (Yes, I have checked and Beautifly can learn flamethrower) As the ice melted it glistened on Beautifly. "Uh, guys I could do with some help," Catherine said, Alex and Gena had fainted Metapod and had started on Beedrill but nodded and came to help. "Lava, use Pound," Alex called and Lava hit Beautifly, Beautifly could not do anything as it was still defrosting. Then they heard a buzzing and turned to see that Beedrill had woken up. "All right Beedrill! Use Twin-needle attack!" Soulder said in delight. "Oh no you don't, Poochy, use Tackle," called Gena. "Lava use Ember on Beedrill," Alex said. Poochyena slammed into the Beedrill and got out of the way as Beedrill was hit by Ember. It fell to the ground and didn't get up.  
  
"No, Beedrill!" Soulder said as she now had only one Pokemon left. But Beedrill had caused enough of a delay to let Beautifly finish defrosting. "Ok, Beautifly, use absorb on Poochyena," Beautifly flew down and began draining Poochyena of its energy. "No, Poochy," cried Gena, but she couldn't do anything, Poochyena fainted. "Looks like its only me and you Catherine," Alex said. Catherine nodded.  
  
"Ok Smoochem, use ice punch on Beautifly," Catherine said. Smoochem's fist began to glow and it whacked Beautifly hard. Magby watched this and noticed its hand glowing. "Ok Lava, use fire punch," Alex said, delighted that Magby had learned a cool attack. After both punches hit Beautifly could take no more, it fainted. "All right, I confer upon you each this badge as a sign of defeating me," Soulder said, and they all received the Boulder badge.  
  
"Thanks for the fight," said Alex, it was now much later and they were now ready to head to Cerulean city. "Your welcome," said Soulder, smiling. "Bye!" They all called as they ran on their way. What they didn't know was that a member of team TRATMATA(stands for Team Rocket And Team Magma and Team Aqua) was silently following them and had plans for their baby Pokemon.  
  
OK, How was that? And to answer reistar's question, I'll think about it, you may become their rival. Oh and from now on whenever they get a badge I will put an I at the bottom of the summary.  
I 


	3. THE WATER CAPTURE

Hi there, well, here is chapter three.  
  
THE WATER CAPTURE  
  
The three members of Team TRATMATA (Team Trat for short) had contacted their leader. "Sir, it appears that the three youngsters are stronger then we thought," one of the members said. "It is to be expected," said their leader, whose face was masked in shadows. (They are using a picture phone) "We will track them down and capture their three baby Pokemon then evolve them into the stronger state!" said one of the others. "Just to help I have sent you each a Pokemon from the Orwen region. (I made it up.) A Devilisc, the fire Pokemon, a Saintara, the water Pokemon, and Treetanto, the grass Pokemon."  
  
"Thanks boss," said the first member as the Pokeballs appeared.  
  
"Think of this as your payment. These Pokemon were hard to catch you know," said the boss, then he hung up. The three member's names were Hugh, Matthew and Nick and were each admins in the team. They were handpicked, Nick was from Rocket, Matthew from Aqua and Hugh from Magma. They decided that Hugh would get Devilisc, Matthew would get Saintara and Nick would get Treetanto. They then began to plan.  
  
########  
  
"Rattata return, go Poochy!" Gena said. She was in the middle of a battle with Catherine and was winning, having only just lost her first Pokemon. Catherine however was on her last. "Smoochem, use Pound,"  
  
"Poochy dodge and use bite," Gena called quickly and Poochyena dodged swiftly and bit down hard on Smoochem, it fell, having lost all its energy. "Smoochem is unable to battle, Gena wins!" Alex, who was acting referee, said. "All right!" Gena said, "I beat you!"  
  
Catherine looked down at her three Pokeballs. (That's right, she now also has a Weedle) "You all did great, we just need to work a little harder." Catherine said with a smile.  
  
As they camped for the night at the base of Mt. Moon, Alex looked around and jumped, "hey, isn't that a Squirtle?" He asked. Catherine sat up, "It is too. Ok, go Weedy." As her Weedle was released she used a revive then potion to bring it back to full health. "Weedy, use Poison Sting," she said. Weedle's tail glowed and then Weedle plunged it into Squirtle, poisoning it. Squirtle spun around and rammed into Weedle, knocking it down. "Weedy, use Sling Shot to slow it down then Tackle it," called Catherine. Weedle shot the web then rammed the Squirtle, since Squirtle was already hurt from the poison it fell down hard. "Ok, Pokeball go!" Catherine said in excitement and threw the ball. Squirtle disappeared inside and stayed put without butting up much of a fight. "All right, I got a Squirtle!" Catherine said. Just then Gena woke up, "Hey, what's all this shouting for?"  
  
#########  
  
OK, Alex and Gena will catch Bulbasaur and Charmander, but I will have a competition. Whoever guesses whether Alex catches Bulbasaur or Charmander and vice versa for Gena will be introduced into the story as a trainer. At the bottom of the next chapter I will notify you if you won, then you should e-mail me with your trainer info. Eg. Name: Alex Pokemon: Pidgey, Pikachu, etc. Origin: Little Root town. And there will be no more chapters until I get 10 more reviews, I know, I'm evil. 


	4. WHAT'S THAT POKEMON?

CHAPTER 4  
WHAT'S THAT POKEMON? Gena was jealous that Catherine had caught a Squirtle, so she had gone to brood in Mt. Moon. "Stupid Squirtle, who wants one anyway?" Gena asked the darkness. "Bat-bat," came a reply, suddenly a Zubat flew out of the darkness and hovered around her. Gena nodded, she knew she had to catch this Zubat. "Go, Rattata," she said as the Pokeball released her beloved Rattata. "Rattata, use Superfang," Rattata rushed to do her bidding and chomped down hard on Zubat's wing. Zubat fell to the ground, unable to fly. "Alright, Pokeball go," Gena said excitedly, throwing the ball. Zubat disappeared in the red light. The ball shook once, twice, then it exploded and Zubat crawled out angrily. It then proceeded to use Leech-Life. Rattata moaned and fell, having lost a portion of its energy. Zubat got up and flapped its wings experimentally, because now that it had drained Rattata's energy it could fly again. "Rattata, use Hyperfang followed by Tackle!" Rattata chomped down hard into Zubat while ramming it with Tackle. Zubat fell to the floor, unable to go on. "Alright! Pokeball, go," Gena said, throwing her last Pokeball. Zubat once again disappeared into a red light. The Pokeball shook once, twice, three times. "Yes! I caught a Zubat!" Gena shouted. Suddenly, she heard a rumble so she turned and ran.  
  
Alex and Catherine were resting as they were having a day off training. Suddenly they heard a rumble and they leapt up. "What was that?" Catherine asked, fear in her voice. "I don't know, but keep close," Alex said. A sudden nose made them turn and they were just in time to see the entrance to Mt. Moon collapsing. "Gena was in there!" Catherine cried and ran towards the blockage. "Wait Catherine, its to dangerous," called Alex. "Your brothers right, but we wouldn't mind one less bothersome loser," came a voice. "Who are you?" Catherine called into the shadows. "They call me Hugh," said the owner of the voice, stepping out into the light. "I'm known as Nick," said a different voice. "And I'm Matthew," came a third. "Together we make up Team Trat's most powerful henchmen!" They shouted in unison.  
Alex and Catherine instinctively drew their Pokeballs. "Go, Lava," Alex shouted throwing Magby's ball. "You too Squirtle," Catherine cried and in a blaze of light Magby and Squirtle appeared. "Fine, go Develisk," called Matthew, throwing an orange Pokeball with a red flame on it in the air. It released an odd looking Pokemon. It looked like a devil. It was a short creature with a round head and body and held a trident in its two paws, it was also surrounded in an ongoing flame. Develisk tensed itself and growled. "And to make it even, go Saintara," said Hugh, releasing Saintara from its red and white Pokeball with a blue dewdrop on it. As Saintara appeared, you could tell it was the complete opposite of Develisk.  
This Pokemon glowed with a faint blue aura and had a halo above its head. It had no arms however and so relied on water attacks. "What are they?" Catherine asked, pulling out her Pokedex. "No data," came the reply.  
"Fat lot of help that was," said Catherine, "but since Develisk is fire, Squirtle, Water Gun!" Catherine said, pointing at the target. "Saintara, block with your own Water Gun," said Hugh quickly. "Now Lava, Fire Punch Saintara," said Alex. Magby hit with a tremendously heated punch, but Saintara didn't even flinch. "Now its our turn, Develisk, Ember!" Matthew said.  
"Block with your Ember Lava," Alex said, countering Matthew's attack. But it seemed that at the moment it was a tie. When suddenly, "Jolteon, Thunder!" Said a powerful voice. A large amount of electricity gathered over Saintara and struck with such high power, that it was knocked out.  
"Good, now Squirtle, Bubblebeam Develisk," Catherine said. And from that Catherine and Alex defeated Team Trat. "Return," said two annoyed voices, "We'll be back, losers," said Hugh before turning with Matthew and Nick to leave. Alex and Catherine turned to see a boy standing, with a now full Pokeball (with Jolteon inside) He looked tired. "You were lucky to win, next time you may not be so lucky. I myself had a Flareon stolen," he said.  
"Oh! That's terrible!" Alex said. "By the way, I'm Alex, who are you?" "They call me, Reistar, I'm an Eevee trainer," he said extending his hand, which Alex strongly shook. "And this is my little sister Catherine," said Alex. "So, do you want to battle," asked Reistar hopefully. "Maybe soon, but right now we need to help Gena, our third member of our team," said Alex. "Right," said Reistar. They set off at a run to Mt. Moon.  
  
"Oh, no," said Reistar as he saw the state of Mt. Moon. "Well there's only one thing to do, go, Tyrogue!" Reistar said, releasing the fighting Pokemon. "Clear some of the rock," Reistar commanded. As Tyrogue worked, Alex asked, "But I thought you said that you were an Eevee trainer," "I am, but I started with Tyrogue and I would never let him go," said Reistar. Soon there was a hole big enough for them to crawl through. "Lets go," said Alex. The three of them nodded and crawled inside. "Gena!" Alex called, cupping his hands to magnify his voice. A small cry was heard a fair way off. "This way," pointed Catherine.  
  
Reistar, you were correct in your guess, but since you are now in the story, then anybody can e-mail me his or her Pokemon trainer profile. My e-mail is: 


End file.
